


Biological Inefficiencies

by icepixie



Series: Closet Idealism [8]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All of your biological inefficiencies are made up for by the fact that your friends can babysit this early in the child's life."  Closet Idealism 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biological Inefficiencies

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Closet Idealism 'verse, set roughly a year and a half before "Language Lessons."

"Human infants are so undeveloped when they come out into the world," G'Kar commented. The baby he held, who was looking at him quizzically and a little cross-eyed, reached for one of the shiny patches on his vest. "Narn children do not leave their father's pouch until they can walk."

Susan and Michael glanced at each other. He looked horrified at the idea of carrying their daughter in a pouch on his stomach for a year; she merely looked amused.

"And you must take such care to keep them warm," G'Kar continued, indicating the fleecy jumpsuit, with its bright yellow hippopotamus print, that Sofie was wearing. "Having children live in a pouch until they can better regulate their own body temperature appears altogether easier."

Susan snickered, not even trying to hide her amusement at her husband's look of distress anymore.

"All right, if you're through criticizing our biology," Michael said, obviously wanting to derail this topic of conversation.

"Oh, I'm not criticizing it," G'Kar said, smiling down at the baby in his arms. She didn't smile back, but at least she didn't start screaming, which was something. "Well, I suppose I am, a little. But all of your biological inefficiencies are made up for by the fact that your friends can babysit this early in the child's life." He touched a finger to her nose and might, had the words been in his vocabulary, have said, "Cootchie-coo." Sofie, who was cutting her sixth tooth, tilted her head and bit down hard on his finger.

"Sofie, no!" her parents chided in unison. G'Kar winced and prised the digit from the infant's mouth. She hadn't been able to bite through his glove, but there were distinct impressions of tiny teeth visible in the leather.

"Sorry. She's teething," Michael explained. Susan reached into the bag sitting by the door and pulled a colorful teething ring out. She held it over Sofie's face, and the child grabbed it eagerly and stuck it in her mouth.

"That, at least, our species have in common," G'Kar said ruefully. He looked down at Sofie. "Obviously she is eager to take her place at the top of the food chain."

Susan raised an eyebrow. "As long as the food chain tops out at strained carrots, anyway."

"There is still time," G'Kar said indulgently, bouncing the girl lightly in his arms. She giggled around the teething ring.

"Speaking of which," Michael said, "we're going to be late if we don't leave soon."

"Right." Susan looked at G'Kar, a little worry clouding her expression. "We both have our links."

"And we'll be back to get her by nine tomorrow morning," Michael added.

G'Kar shook his head and huffed with good-natured exasperation. "Go, go! Enjoy your anniversary. We will be perfectly all right. Won't we?" he asked Sofie in a high-pitched voice. She cooed back at him.

"All right, all right," her father said. "We'll see you tomorrow." He turned to his wife. "Ready?"

She shot one last worried glance at her child, then nodded. "Take care, G'Kar," she said. The implications of what would happen if he didn't were quite evident in her voice.

G'Kar shifted Sofie to the crook of one arm and used the other hand to make a shooing motion. Reluctantly, they opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

As it hissed shut behind them, they heard G'Kar say, "Now, how about a good Narn fairy tale..."

Susan glanced at Michael as they started walking toward Green sector. "Are you sure leaving her with him is a good idea?"

He took her hand and squeezed it. "He said he wanted to. And John and Delenn said he was great with David." He grinned suddenly. "Besides, it could be worse. Londo could be watching her."

She blanched. "Thanks for giving me nightmares."

He loosened his fingers and put his arm around her shoulders, leaning in conspiratorially. "Then I guess we'll just have to stay up all night, won't we?"

That was a challenge Susan gladly accepted.


End file.
